Meet The States
by pupeez4eva
Summary: America decides that, after years of keeping them a secret, its time that the Nation's meet his States.
1. Daddy Bribes the Kids

After years of keeping them hidden America decided that he wanted to world to know of his awesome states (...and also the not so awesome ones). However, the states were quite happy with staying hidden. None of them really felt like meeting the nations and, so, when their father proposed the idea to them, they all had similar responses.

"Fuck no" said Texas.

"Nopey-nope" giggled Hawaii.

"Um...no? I think" slurred a drunk Nevada.

"No way!" said California, shaking her head rapidly.

"Are you insane?" laughed Florida. "I'd much rather prefer to relax on my beach!"

"No thank you" sighed Maryland.

"...What are nations, again?" blinked Kansas.

Alaska breathed in deeply and gave a small, jerky, shake of his head.

In the end, New York was the only one who agreed to come along. America was quite thrilled about this because New York had always been one of his favourites (he'd never admit this to his other kids but they'd all pretty much figured it out anyway) so it would be pretty awesome to introduce him to the other nations and show them what an awesome kid he had. But he couldn't take _just _New York. He needed an entourage!

And so he decided to pull out the bribes.

...

The first call was made to Hawaii.

Hawaii was America's little angel. She was perfect in every way; tiny and adorable, with perfect little golden curls, wide blue eyes and dimples. She was perfectly well mannered and everyone around her seemed to adore her.

Of course this was only America's opinion - in everyone else's eyes, Hawaii was a blonde-haired demon with eyes that burned with the fires of hell.

America dialed his daughters number and waited for a few moments, listening to the ringing on the other line. Finally the phone was picked up and a soft, angelic voice met his ears.

"Hello?"

"Hey Princess!" America beamed.

"Daddy!" Hawaii squealed.

"Guess what Princess?" America said, deciding to get straight to the point. "Remember what I said about wanting you and your siblings to meet all the other Nations?"

"...Yes" Hawaii said, after a moment, her voice full of hesitance. "But Daddy...I don't want to go!"

"Daddy loves you very much" America said, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice as he said his next words. "Do you want him to keep loving you?"

There was silence over the other line for a moment.

Then Hawaii burst into loud, noisy, hysterical tears.

"No!" America cried, horror coating his tone. "Baby girl, Daddy didn't mean it! He was only trying to bribe you! Don't worry pumpkin, Daddy will make it up to you! He'll get you whatever you want!"

Hawaii hiccuped. "I w-w-want a g-g-gold n-necklace!"

"Done!" America said, quickly, ready to do anything to appease his distressed daughter.

"And a new dolly!"

"Done!"

"And a robot!"

"I'm messaging Japan about it as we speak!" America said, not even considering how ridiculous his daughter's request was.

"And no more brussel sprouts for the rest of eternity!" Hawaii continued to list, the sadness completely gone from her voice, replaced by glee. Of course America was oblivious to it.

"Well have I _ever _made you eat brussel sprouts?" he demanded.

"I want a doggie too!" Hawaii added.

"...um. A dog? Really?" America laughed, nervously. "Sweetie, I don't think that's a very good idea..."

"I WANT A DOGGIE!" Hawaii screeched.

"Alright!" America cried. "I'll get you a dog! Whatever you want!"

Hawaii giggled. "Thank you Daddy" she said, happily. "I can't wait to meet all the other countries. Do they give nice presents?"

"Uh..." America said. "I'm not so sure about that, Princess -"

There was the sound of angry breathing on the other line.

"...Hawaii?" America said, hesitantly.

The breathing stopped, abruptly. "See you later Daddy!" Hawaii said, in a cheerful voice.

The phone hung up.

...

Next on the list was Maryland. Despite the sound of the name, and the assumption that _Mary_land would be a girl, _h_e wasn't.

And boy, did he get hell for it.

"Hello?" Maryland's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hello Mary" America beamed.

"_DAD!" _howled Maryland. "Not you too! Goddammit, why does everyone call me Mary?!"

"Because your name is Maryland" America snickered. "You have a girls name."

"_DAD!"_

"Guess what, Mary" America continued. "You're going to come with me to meet all of the countries!"

"...No thanks" Maryland replied, in a tone that suggested he was speaking through gritted teeth. "I don't need more people to laugh at the fact that I ended up stuck with a name that sounds like it belongs to someone with completely different genitals."

America snickered once more. "You mean a girl."

"_DAD!" _

"Come with me and I'll look into changing your name" America said.

Maryland went silent for a moment. "You're lying" he said, finally. "You're having me on. You'd never do that!"

"I swear" America said.

"I don't believe you" Maryland said, firmly.

"I swear on _Abraham Lincoln's _grave!"

Maryland once again fell silent, considering this statement. "Alright, fine" he said, finally. "I'll come - that is, if you _swear."_

"Oh come on, Mary!" America laughed, ignoring his son's indignant splutter. "When have I ever lied?"

He hung up he phone.

"Sucker..." he snickered, setting the phone on the table. "I can't believe he actually thinks I'm going to let him change his name."

...

Next up: Texas.

Texas was, well...a quite violent State. With pretty much everyone; even those who were unlucky enough to be thought of as friends by him. The only ones who managed to avoid his wrath were Alaska (who he found just plain creepy) and Hawaii (who he found even creepier).

America liked Texas. He thought the guy had serious guts; and all hero's needed guts! Sure, he had a few anger management problems at times (cough, cough) but he was working on them (of course, America had been thinking this for the past few decades...).

America dialed his sons number and listened to the sound of ringing for a moment.

"Hey Tex!" he greeted, once the phone had been picked up.

"Hey Dad" Texas greeted. "What's up?"

America didn't waste any time getting to the point (and the bribing).

"Come with me to meet the countries and I'll let you shoot Maryland." He felt a bit guilty about saying this (probably less than he should have felt) but he wasn't serious...and, well, it wasn't like Maryland could die.

Texas was silent for a moment. "Which one's Maryland again?"

"The incredibly gullible one with the glasses and the annoying voice" America replied.

"...Ain't that you?"

"Haha" America said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Very funny."

"...No seriously, ain't that you?" Texas' tone suggested that he was completely serious.

"_MARYLAND!" _America exclaimed. _"THE ONE WHO SOUNDS LIKE HE SHOULD BE A GIRL BUT ISN'T!"_

"Ooooh, that guy!" Texas realized.

"Yes!" America said. "Finally. So, what do you say?"

"I get to shoot him?" Texas asked, his voice full of excitement. "Awesome! Throw in New York and we have a deal!"

"Tex!" America protested. "I can't let you shoot New York!"

"Dammit, I thought that'd actually work" Texas muttered, softly. "Okay fine" he said, in a louder voice. "I'll settle with ol' Mary."

"Awesome!" America beamed, before hanging up the phone, and quickly dialing the next number.

...

California picked up the phone almost straight away. From her immediate reply of, "Hey Dad," it was obvious that she had been expecting the call.

"Let me guess" she said. "You want me to come and meet the countries with you?"

"Yeah! How did you know?" America asked, amazed by his daughter's perceptiveness.

"Maryland called me" California replied. "He was whining about the fact that you apparently told Tex that he's allowed to shoot him, or something like that."

"Yeah...that sounds pretty accurate" America laughed.

California sighed. "Dad" she said, disapprovingly.

"I didn't think Texas would take it seriously!" he said, defensively.

"...Dad, it's Texas" California pointed out.

"Well, yeah..."

"So" California sighed. "I suppose you're going to try and bribe me too?"

America laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Haha...what makes you say that?"

"Let me hook up with any of the countries and you've got yourself a deal" California said.

"Cali! What sort of father do you think I am?!" America asked, indignantly.

"I don't know" she laughed. "Why don't you ask _Maryland."_

"...He doesn't count" America said, awkwardly.

"Dad" California laughed. "How desperate are you to have me come along?"

America went silent for a moment. "...Just not Russia" he finally begged. _"Please _not Russia."

"Well you don't have to worry about that" California replied. "That guy looks _way _too much like Alaska for my taste."

"Oh..." America frowned, still not completely happy with the deal. But he decided to take what he could get. "Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

The phone hung up.

...

"Hey Nevada!" America greeted, to the next person he called; the wonderful state of booze, gambling and strip clubs.

"Hey" Nevada slurred, drunk as usual.

"Nevada, I'll pay of all your gambling debts if you come with me to meet the countries."

"...Fuck yeah" slurred Nevada."

...

There was one final name of America's list...and it was the one he'd been stalling with. The one he was most hesitant to call.

He listened to the ringing on the phone for a while, noting how long it was taking for the phone to be picked up. Perhaps there was no one home...

...The sound of breathing alerted him to someone on the other line.

"Hey, my little Russia-Look-Alike" America said, shuddering slightly as he said the words. "Guess what?"

The sound of breathing continued.

"You're going to come with me to meet the Nations!"

A slight intake of breath and then more steady breathing.

"Now don't be like that!" America frowned. "You haven't even heard what I'm going to give you if you come along!"

A momentary pause and then more breathing.

"That's right!" America beamed. "A new moose! Your old one is starting to look a bit shabby."

One breath. Two breaths.

"What, nothing to say?" America demanded. "Is my moose to good for you? Do you think you can do better? Well then..._STOP ACTING LIKE THAT COMMIE-BASTARD, ACT LIKE ME, I'M THE COOL DADDY!"_

More breathing.

"Oh shut up" America growled. "You're getting a moose whether you like it or not. And you're coming with me."

There was the sound of a deep breath being taken.

"...Bye Alaska" America said.

...

So, these were the states America had in tow when he burst into through the doors of the World Conference building, shouting: "MY FELLOW NATIONS - THE HERO IS HERE, AND WITH HIM, HIS AWESOME AND COMPLETELY HEROIC STATES!"

He paused and shot a glance at Maryland, who was staring at the gun in Texas' pocket with frightened eyes; at the blank-faced Alaska, who stood still, breathing softly; and at Nevada who was drowning his ever-present sorrows with a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Well, uh...most of them are awesome."

...

**AN:**

**Review please? XD**


	2. When States Meet Nations

England was in heaven.

Well not really; there were many places that he would much rather prefer to be at the moment (that lovely little period of time before America's revolution, for example) but, for a World Conference, things seemed pretty peaceful.

Usually by now there would be loud arguments, fist fights and a series of groping-attempts made by France. Today everyone seemed to be too preoccupied to make nuisances of themselves; even France.

'_Thank God for that' _England thought.

To make things even better, America hadn't arrived yet. Oh, how he valued that wonderful silence, without that irritating voice repeating that one sentence he despised so much; _"I'm the hero, I'm the hero, I'm the hero..."_

He should have known it was too good to be true; the next thing he knew, America had burst through the door, yelling out something that England might have been able to make sense of, if he wasn't too busy seething with fury.

"America-san" Japan's soft, uncertain voice filled the room. Dammit, _no. _Now the other Nations were talking too? Why couldn't he enjoy that lovely peace and quiet for a few more moments? Just a few more bloody moments?

"Hey Japan!" beamed America. "What's up, buddy?"

Japan frowned slightly. "Uh...who are all those people behind you?"

It was then England caught site of the small group of people crowded behind America.

'_No!' _he thought. _'Why did he have to go and bring more people here?! Am I cursed to never _ever _get what I want? Is it really so bad - all I asked for was peace and quiet. Just some good old peace and quiet, nothing else...'_

"I thought I already told you" America said. "They're my States!"

"Oh shut up, you idiot" England said, disgruntled. "They are not."

"They are too!" America frowned. "Come on, don't you see the resemblance?"

England took a moment to study each of the so-called 'States.' His eyes breezed over most of them; there were quite a few who shared Alfred's blonde hair and blue eyes; even one who shared his terrible eyesight. But none of these were especially uncommon. He was just about to tell America to drop the prank and get rid of all those buffoons; the younger nation had probably paid them to do this.

Then he caught site of the blonde standing next to America - and almost screamed.

Alright. His theory just went out the drain - _maybe _they could have been hired. But that thought was almost more scary that the thought that these people could all be related to America. Because there was no way someone with no blood relation to the other nation could look like his identical twin. If so, then the world was surely coming to an end.

England shot a quick glance at Canada's seat, making sure that the Nation hadn't wondered off; perhaps it was him he was seeing.

Nope. Canada was sitting in his seat, looking just as shocked as the rest of the Nations.

"They're your...States" Germany shook his head. "Impossible."

"Nope!" America beamed. "They're definitely my States. I think I would know my own kids, after all."

America had kids; England shuddered at the thought of this.

"We would have known about them" Germany argued.

"Nope!" America replied, cheerfully. "I'm really good at hiding things - just ask Iggy about the time I hid his favourite pink knickers."

"Shut _up _you Git!" England howled.

"Daddy!" a little blonde girl complained, tugging on America's sleeve. "Introduce us already!"

"Oh yeah!" America beamed. "Well, guys, I guess it's time you meet my States! I kind of kept them hidden before because, well, I thought it'd be fun."

"...You thought it would be fun" England repeated, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Yup!" America beamed. "It was almost like a game. A really, really, really fun game! But like all fun games, you get sick of them eventually. Soooooo...I decided to tell you guys about them!"

Every Nation in the room stared at him.

"So!" America turned to the little girl and lifted her into his arms, holding her tightly against him. The girl looked around the room, beaming widely. The irritation in England's chest cleared slightly; the girl was just so adorable! There was no way she could be America's child.

"This is Hawaii" America said. The girl bobbed her head up and down.

"Yup, yup, yup!" she giggled. "I'm Hawaii! Hi, everyone! Hi England" England beamed at that, pleased that she had said his name first. "Hi France, hi Canada, hi China, hi Russia, hi Germany, hi Italy, hi Switzerland, hi Austria, hi Poland, hi Finland, hi Prussia, hi Sweden..." she continued on like this for a while, listing each and every one of the countries, as they watched on in incredulity and awe. Then finally she paused, the smile fading off her face, replaced by a look of utter malice.

Every Nation in the room jerked away, stunned and horrified by the sudden change in the little girl.

"- Hello Japan" she whispered, her voice filled with hatred; an unspoken threat present in her voice. Japan looked terrified. For some reason, it was almost as if he could see Hell itself in the little girl's eyes; he found himself fearing for his life.

"Isn't she adorable?" beamed America, oblivious to problem.

No one replied.

"Hey fucker's, I'm Texas!" boomed a loud voice, making them all jump in their seats in alarm. Italy burst into tears and jumped onto Germany's lap; the usually stoic blonde was too stunned to throw him off.

"Yeah!" America leaned over to ruffle Texas' blonde hair (which was so slicked back that it gave Germany a run for his money).

Texas strode forward, studying each of the countries with little interest. England caught site of a bulge in his pocket and squinted, wondering if he was really seeing a gun.

"My God" murmured Austria. "What is wrong with that boy?"

"You fucker have somethin' to say to me?" Texas snarled, leaning close to Austria's face. "If so then say it to my face. An' get ready to get shot soon after."

Austria blanched in horror.

"Tex!" America warned. He glanced around at the other countries. "Don't worry" he told them. "He's working on his anger issues."

"Texas, shut the hell up" the America-clone warned, striding forward. "You're fucking annoying."

"You wanna tell me that to my face?" snarled Texas, whirling away from Austria and striding forward towards the other blonde. "Please do. I've been waiting to shoot you in that stupid head of yours since the civil war!"

"_You've _been waiting?" scoffed the blonde. "Oh please. I've been _dreaming _about it!"

"Yeah well keep dreamin'" scoffed Texas. "Cause the only one who'll be firin' a bullet is _me!"_

'_Sweet Lord' _ thought England. _'What did I do to deserve this?'_

The two blonde's looked like they were moments away from actually pulling out guns and shooting each other in the head. America seemed to see this too; he strode forward and shoved both away from each other, glaring at them.

"Guys" he warned. "What did I say about shooting each other in front of me?"

"In _front _of _you?" _England demanded, incredulously. "How about not shooting each other at all?!"

The America-look-alike sighed. "You told us not to do it...because it gives you nightmares about the civil war and then you wet the bed."

"I don't wet the bed!" America protested. He glanced around at the other countries, looking embarrassed. "Just...don't do it, okay?"

"Okay" both blondes said. America beamed, looking satisfied. As soon as he turned away, they shot each other death-glares.

"I'll get you later" hissed Texas.

"This is New York by the way" both states jumped at the sound of their father's voice. They wiped their faces clean, getting rid of the menacing looks. "Isn't he completely awesome and heroic?"

He looked like a complete copy of America; in England's opinion, there was nothing awesome about that.

He forced his eyes away from New York and glanced around the room at the other States; he caught site of a blonde girl gazing around the room, reminding him off a predator watching it's prey. He shuddered.

America caught his gaze and beamed.

"Oh! That's my daughter - California. Beautiful, isn't she?"

California beamed at the praise.

"Mmmmm" France breathed. "_Magnifique_, is she not?"

"Pervert" England muttered.

"It's nice to meet the people who'll I'll be screwing sometime in the near future" California beamed.

England wondered if he had heard her right.

"One person - I said _one person" _America grumbled.

"We need to get on with the meeting" Germany interrupted, his voice filled with irritation.

"Oh come on!" America complained. "We only have two more people!"

"Three, Dad" hissed the boy with glasses. "There are _three _people."

America shot the boy a glance. "Did you say something Mary?"

The boy turned red. "My name is not -"

"- oh yeah" America cut him off. "This is" his eyes breezed over the boy with the glasses and landed on the brunette standing next to him. "Nevada."

The State in question took a big chug out of the bottle of beer he held in his hand.

"Um...hello" Japan said, hesitantly.

"Fuck my life, man" Nevada slurred.

"I'll pay you twenty bucks if you shut up" America told him. Nevada beamed; England shook his head, wondering if America had any parenting skills what-so-ever. He pitied the poor kids.

"Yeah, that's Nevada" said the boy with the glasses. "And I'm -"

"- And this is Alaska" America cut him off, again. He reached down towards a small boy standing near his leg; the boy looked to be around five or six and, much to the great disturbance of every Nation in the room, looked like a miniature version of Russia.

"Sweet Lord" whispered England, horror in his eyes. "That..._thing _should not exist."

Alaska turned to look at him, a blank expression on his face.

Beside England, France shuddered. "Angleterre" he said. "This is one of the few times I agree with you."

Alaska blinked. He turned away to face America again. America beamed down towards him.

"Say hi, Alaska!" he said. Alaska looked around the room again and breathed heavily. He didn't say a word.

"Oh come on!" America scowled. "What have I told you about socializing more?"

Alaska breathed in heavily.

"Yeah that's right! _Socializing. _You should try it more, kid. Otherwise you'll regret it when you get older."

Alaska continued to stare at him.

"Oh come on!" America scowled, continuing his conversation with the silent boy. "You always do this? Why can't you be a good boy for daddy for once in your life?"

The boy stared.

"DAMMIT ALASKA!" America howled.

"Uh, Dad" the glasses-wearing boy interrupted. "Can we please just move on? Alaska never speaks, you know that."

"ALASKA, _WHY?!" _America took a deep breath and scowled at the child for a moment. He then turned back to the Nation's and forced a smile onto his face. "So...that's everyone."

"DAD!" howled the boy with the glasses. "No it's _not! _You're forgetting _me?"_

"There's always one of those, isn't there?" Canada sighed, shaking his head with pity and empathy.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" England frowned at him. Canada scowled and hid his head in the soft fur of his bear.

America glanced at the boy with glasses. "Oh yeah!" he said. "I did forget, didn't I? Everyone - meet Mary!"

The Nations stared at him, uncomprehending.

"I'm sorry...Mary?" said Germany, staring at America with a blank look on his face. "Who on earth is Mary?"

"This is Mary!" America patted 'Mary' on the shoulder so hard that the boy went stumbling. He shot America an irritated scowl.

"How many times do I have to tell you - it's Mary_land!"_

England looked at him in surprise. "Really?" he exclaimed. "You're _Maryland? _I would have thought Maryland would be a...well, a girl."

Maryland stared at him.

"You know what I hate?" he asked, after a moment.

"What?" England asked, confused.

"My life."

"Aww" laughed America. "What a kidder."

He walked past the scowling Maryland - England shook his head, wondering how America could be so oblivious - and sat down in his usual seat. Hawaii and Alaska wondered over to him, Hawaii immediately jumping onto his lap and burying herself against him. Alaska blinked up at his father for a moment before slowly pulling himself up and stiffly setting himself on America's knee. The Nation awkwardly patted the State's head.

While her father was doing this, Hawaii swiveled her head around and gave Japan a cold, deadly look.


	3. Germany's Woes

So far, the meeting was proving to be a disaster.

Japan had been scheduled to to talk about his countries situation first; however the Nation was currently preoccupied by the deadly looks being shot his way by Hawaii. Japan was curled up in his chair, his arms wrapped around himself in a defensive position. He looked moments away from starting to rock back and fourth; the rest of the countries in the room pitied him.

Sort of. Because Japan not speaking meant a shorter meeting...and as soon as this was over they could all go home.

"I'm next, I'm next!" Italy announced, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Yes, Italy" Germany said. "Now, do you have the speech I wrote for you?"

"Right here!" Italy said, waving a sheet of paper in front of the blonde Nations face. "Ve - this is going to be so much fun!"

Italy bounced to the front of the room, beaming widely. He glanced at the piece of paper in his hand, and then glanced back up at the countries.

"Hello everyone!" he said. "It's me, Italy!"

"Idiot" Romano scoffed.

"Today I will be talking to you about...pasta!"

Germany resisted the urge to slam his head down on the table. "Italy" he ground out. "That is not the speech I prepared for you."

"Nope" Italy replied. "But I didn't like your speech - it was boring and it didn't mention pasta even once! Don't worry though, you'll love my speech even more!"

Germany stared at him, seething.

"Everyone" Italy said, reading from his sheet of paper. "Should love pasta. It is delicious and easy to make and when you add all the sauces and meet it becomes even more delicious. Pasta should be your favourite food because it is mine...and also because it is delicious. No one appreciates pasta like I do...except maybe Romano. Hi, Fratello!"

Italy paused his speech and waved towards his brother.

"Shut up, Idiot!" spat Romano, glaring at his younger brother.

"I love you, Fratello!" Italy told him. He turned back to his speech. "...Why does no one appreciate pasta as much as I do? Pasta is so delicious..."

"Is he for real?" California asked, shaking her head. "I thought these meetings were supposed to be serious."

"I know!" beside her, America shook his head. "What the hell does he think he's talking about? Pasta..." America scoffed. "Hamburgers are way better!"

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket - his speech, California noted with a closer look - and began crossing things out, hurriedly scribbling down new sentences on the piece of paper.

California sighed and glanced around the room, studying each of the countries closely. She wondered which of them she'd most like to sleep with...that Italian was definitely out of the picture. He may have been adorable but he was an absolute idiot. His brother was also out of the question; he looked way to much like him.

California's eyes rested on a Nation sitting close to her father. The man was rather attractive, she noted; the only problem were his hideous eyebrows but California could always shave those off while he was sleeping.

The blonde Nation sitting next to him was also pretty hot. Sure, she'd never been a fan of long hair but he had a sort of aura surrounding him that gave her the idea that he would be _excellent _in the bed.

She glanced between the two Nations, knowing that she had to make a wise decision.

Then the Long Hair reached over and firmly groped Eyebrows' arse. California sighed, her shoulder's slumping; they were probably a couple. The hot ones were always gay.

She glanced away before 'Eyebrows' turned red and started to hammer 'Long Hair' on the head. She continued her search, her eyes finally resting on a blonde man sitting across the room; she remembered him speaking before to the idiotic Italian and noted that, from his accent, he was probably Germany.

"Damn" she breathed. "Now _there's _a hunk."

Her eyes roamed over Germany's strong, manly figure; she allowed her eyes to flicker over his features, taking in his fair hair and blue eyes. Yup; she'd made her choice. With a predatory smile, California stood up and stalked over.

"Hey there" she purred, once she was standing in front of him. Germany glanced up and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh" he said. "Hello...Maryland, was it?"

Across the room, Maryland howled; "FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT A GIRL GODDAMMIT!"

"No" California leaned close to him. "I'm California. Pleased to meet you."

She leaned in closer.

"Uh..." Germany leaned away, looking disturbed. Over his shoulder, he could see Prussia grinning widely. "What are you doing?"

"I can't seem to find a seat" California sighed, her shoulder's slumping. "Do you mind if I just sit in your lap?"

Prussia laughed. Germany screamed (on the inside of course; he'd never do something like that in public).

"Actually, I would mind..."

California dumped herself on top of him and her short skirt rode up. Germany's mouth dropped open in horror.

"Oh, Germany!" suddenly Italy was standing in front of him, beaming widely. "You are letting people sit on your lap? What fun!"

_'No...please no...' _Germany thought.

The next thing he knew Italy had dumped himself on his lap.

...

"Hello Alaska" Russia said, smiling at the small State. Alaska stared at him blankly, his breath hitching slightly. Russia leaned over and pat him on the head. "Yes; it is good to see you too."

Alaska continued to stare at him.

"How have you been?" Russia conversed with the silent state. Alaska simply breathed in response; Russia beamed and clapped his hands excitedly. "That is good! I have been well also!"

"...That can't be normal" whispered Finland. "Can it?"

"Perhaps you should get behind me, just in case" Sweden said.

Russia stared at Alaska, his creepy smile present on his face.

Alaska stared back, his face blank.

...

Maryland sighed, leaning back in his chair and willing the meeting to end. He should have never agreed to come along; he should have_known _his father hadn't been serious about allowing him to change his name. How many times had he used that very same lie in the past?

Texas had chosen to sit next to him, much to his displeasure.

His brother had previously pulled his gun out and now had it trained on him, his finger playing around with the trigger. Maryland shuddered and leaned back into his seat, trying not to focus no the dangerous weapon being pointed at him. He tried to think happy thoughts...like changing his name. Yes, that was a very happy thought...

"My God!" England said, sounding alarmed. "Why on Earth do you have a gun here?"

"To shoot up some shit" Texas replied.

England stared at him, appalled.

Maryland closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else. His regretted this when the sound of his other brother's voice filled his ears.

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm New York the most heroic and awesome State there is...hey New York is in the house! I'm fucking awesome, you know that? And super heroic...yeah that's right, I'm New York..."

Maryland gritted his teeth, wondering why his entire family was filled with idiots.

Texas stood up, anger blazing in his eyes.

"The the fuck up ya idiot!" he yelled. New York whirled around, his brother's fury matched on his own face.

"Why don't you make me, fucker?"

"Oh for God's sake!" England stood up, his face filled with exasperation. "What is wrong with you two?"

Texas pulled out his gun and pointed it at him. England froze with horror and sat back down.

"Lunatic" he mumbled.

New York's face went red. "Oh, so you're bringing guns into this now?" he spat."Fine then - prepare to be shot!"

New York pulled out his own gun and pointed it and Texas. Texas whirled around and pointed his gun at New York. Maryland curled into himself, praying that his two brothers didn't suddenly remember him and decide that it would be more fun to stick a few bullets in him...it wouldn't be the first time.

"GUYS!" howled America, over the commotion that there other Nations were making. "FOR THE LAST TIME - WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SHOOTING EACH OTHER?!"

Texas and New York stared at each other for a moment and then lowered their guns. "We're not allowed to do it" they said, at the same time.

"Exactly!" America said. "So put the guns away!"

New York and Texas did as they were told.

Maryland sighed, shaking his head. "And yet, you told Texas he could shoot me."

England's eyes widened. "You _what?"_

America rolled his eyes. "Oh calm down Mary, I was only joking."

"What?!" Texas cried, his eyes wide. "Are you serious? I wen' out and bought a new gun just for the occasion!"

America rolled his eyes and turned away. Texas, making sure his father wasn't looking, leaned close to Maryland and whispered; "What Dad doesn't know can't hurt him."

Maryland leaned away, his eyes wide.

England watched, shaking his head and wondering if all America's children were this insane.


	4. Hawaii and Her Chainsaw

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF ME YOU DISGUSTING, PERVERTED FROG!"

England's furious voice filled the room. A moment later that familiar _'hon hon hon' _mixed in with the other countries angry cries.

"Wow..." sighed California. "They're such a cute couple, aren't they? I admit, I was kinda peeved when I first found out since they're kinda hot. But I don't mind anymore" she smiled flirtatiously at Germany, who backed away slowly. Of course this didn't work so well since California was still seated on his lap.

"Don't you just love cute couples - especially ones that screw each other?"

Germany blanched, looking horrified.

Italy, who was also still seated on his lap (much to Germany's great displeasure) looked confused.

"Why would you be screwing someone?" he asked. "It sounds painful."

California shook her head. "Ahh...so naive" she sighed. "You'll learn in time."

_'Please...leave me alone' _Germany thought, desperately. _'I do not know what you want with me...'_

California glanced at Germany and stroked his arm, looking thoughtful. "You must be hot in that jacket" she noted.

_'Sweet Lord...it's worse than Italy!'_

...

While Germany was being tormented by California, the rest of the countries were being tormented by Alaska. The small State was currently traveling around the room, stopping in front of each country, staring at them for a few moments, and then continuing his journey around the room.

Needless to say, it disturbed pretty much everyone.

"...You're unnatural. Go away" Austria said, shooting Alaska a disturbed glance as the State stared at him with unfocused eyes and breathed heavily.

"I do not feel the urge to act like the sexual being I am" France noted, sounding horrified. "It just isn't right!"

"...Big Brother, he scares me" Lichtenstein whimpered, clinging onto Switzerland's arm.

"I'm sorry, Lichtenstein" Switzerland murmured, staring into the depths of Alaska's blank, seemingly-soulless eyes. "This is the one time I can't protect you."

"Why?" whimpered Japan, staring in horror at the _thing _in front of him. The usually composed, serious Nation had been reduced to an anxious mess thanks to Hawaii. "Why do all America-san's children have to be so strange and unnatural?"

"I raised America" England whispered. "So does that make me related to that thing? I don't want to be related to it..."

"America's my twin" Canada said, dully. "So I _am _related to Alaska."

England stared at him, blankly. "...Who are you?"

Across the room Prussia could be heard screaming; "THIS IS NOT AWESOME, DAMMIT!"

Soon after China's startled cry followed; "Stop staring at me, aru!"

America watched the commotion, beaming widely. "Isn't he adorable?"

Alaska turned to stare at him. America shuddered, his smile fading.

"...Go back to freaking out the other Nations, my little Russia-Look-Alike" he told Alaska. Alaska took a deep, shuddering breath and turned back to what he was doing.

...

Japan curled in his chair, his small frame trembling.

His eyes, against their will, slid to the side to where the little demon was sitting. Hawaii, snuggled up in a chair beside her father, glanced at him and gave him one of her creepy, demonic smiles. Japan shuddered and forced himself to look away.

It wasn't fair. What had he done to deserve this? Sure, he had sort of brought it on himself by bombing Pearl Harbor, but he hadn't known that the States had personifications too...or that Hawaii's was a creature from the depths of Hell.

It just wasn't fair.

Even with his back facing away from her, Japan could feel her eyes drilling holes into him. He felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead. He fidgeted nervously in his seat, struggling to get into a more comfortable position and to forget about the demonic little State.

Nope. It wasn't possible. She was in this room, staring right at him and Japan couldn't just forget about her.

He needed to get out.

He leapt out of his seat, and hurried towards the door.

"Hey buddy, where are you going?" America called after him.

"Bathroom" Japan called back. He scampered off in that direction, ran inside, and locked the door behind him. It occurred to him that someone else might require the use of the bathroom and wouldn't be able to get in if the door was locked...but he also didn't care.

He then locked himself in a cubicle and cried.

He was so busy crying that he never heard the sound of a hammer smashing against the bathroom door (or maybe he just didn't want to hear). However, he couldn't ignore the next sound; the sound of a chainsaw being started up.

"No...impossible..." he whispered.

"Oh _Japan..." _said a sing-song voice.

"Where on Earth did she find a _chainsaw?!"_

...

Nevada was bored.

Really, really bored. There wasn't much to do in this meeting. There wasn't a casino in the building...there were no poker machines, no gambling tables. And he'd left all his alcohol somewhere and he couldn't remember where...so now he didn't even have anything to wash away his sorrows.

"Uh...hey" he said, to some big dude wearing a coat and a scarf. He looked like one of his brothers...Alaska! Yeah, he looked like Alaska. Nevada searched his mind, struggling to match a name to the face.

Hmm...it was something beginning with R...Roderick? No that didn't sound right...Ralph? No it wasn't that either...hmm...Rus...yeah it was something along those lines. Rus...something...

"...Russell!" Nevada beamed, pleased with himself for remembering. "How are you, Russell?"

'Russell' stared at him, blankly.

"So listen, dude" Nevada leaned in close. "...Could I ask you for a favour? I kinda need some cash..."

"NEVADA!"

Nevada yelped as the sound of his father's voice met his ears.

"Dad!" he said. "I'm not doing anything wrong for once in my life!"

"Why the hell do you need money from Russia?" America demanded. "I paid all your gambling debts off, remember?"

"They aren't for gambling debts!" Nevada protested. "...And who the hell is Russia?"

_"He's _Russia!"

"...No, he's Russell" Nevada frowned. "And anyway, I need the money for a game of strip poker!"

California's ears perked up. "Ooohh.." she murmured. "I nominate Germany to go first!"

Germany shuddered.

America stared at his son, blankly. "Since when does strip poker require money?"

Nevada went red. "Since I made the rules, okay?" he snapped, defensively. "My God, everyone judges me. So I like to spend money - so what?!"

"THEN SPEND YOUR OWN MONEY!" America yelled back.

Nevada scowled at his father and skulked off. America sighed, shaking his head.

Nevada, still scowling, looked around the room, trying to pick out a 'pushover' nation that he could bully into giving him money. He should have known Russell would never agree.

His eyes landed on that blonde guy that his sister was pressed up against and his eyes lit up; perfect! If the guy was just sitting there and allowing California to perform her horrible acts of flirtation on him, then he _had _to be a pussy!

Nevada sauntered over and tripped over his own feet, landing flat on his face. He grumbled and stood back up, before continuing on his path.

"Hey, Jackass" he said. "Give me some cash."

The blonde - Nevada couldn't remember his name - stared at him for a moment.

He then punched him in the face.

Nevada staggered away. Alright then...so the guy wasn't a pushover. Nevada wondered if he could find that little guy who looked like he'd escaped from the set of the Wizard of Oz. Hawaii had mentally damaged him so much that it would probably be easy to convince him to hand over everything he owned...or ten bucks at the least.

...

Maryland sighed, his chin rested in his palm. His mind drifted off as he had that one beautiful fantasy that he'd had for most of his life.

How amazing life would be if he had a cool, manly name...

...Something like Danielland. Or maybe Davidland. Or Tonyland...Johnland maybe...sure John was one of the most common names in the world but he wasn't too picky at the moment...

...

New York and Texas both sat in their seats, glaring at each other.

New York's jaw twitched.

Texas' arm twitched.

New York leaned forward slightly.

Texas leaned forward slightly.

New York reached for his pocket and then forced his arm to drop to his lap.

Texas mirrored this action.

Both went back to glaring...

...Then suddenly they were standing and, in one synchronized motion, had pulled their guns out of their pockets and had pointed them at each other.

America shot them warning looks.

Both States sighed and slowly, with looks of regret on their faces, lowered their guns and sat back down.

Just as they did this the doors of the conference room opened and Japan walked through them. His already pale features had turned papery white and he looked like he was about to collapse at any moment...not just out of fear but also from the added weight that Hawaii had dumped on him as she clung onto his shoulders, a disturbing smile on her face.

"Aww, how cute!" America exclaimed, beaming widely and snapping a picture of the two (where he had gotten the camera from, no one knew).


	5. Canada and Maryland Get Drunk

Japan sat, curled in his chair, trying to ignore the fact that his entire world was crumbling around him.

Japan was amazing. France may have thought he had the best hair but Japan's was obviously better - it was dark and silky and luscious and everything a person (or Nation) could want.

He had an amazing fashion sense, what with his beautiful kimonos.

He had cute little chibi characters.

He had the best horror movies in the world (sorry America-san).

Not to mention, he had the best figure in the room. The other countries could only _wish _they could be as small and dainty as him.

And finally...he was modest. So he would never say any of these things out loud.

To put it simply, Japan (privately at least) thought he was utterly and completely awesome. More so than even Prussia since he didn't continuously scream it out loud, therefore devaluing it. Awesomeness was like a comic book...if you kept it in its wrapping, it remained valuable. If you took it out, it would be worthless. Therefore, Prussia was worthless and Japan was amazing.

Or at least he had been.

Hawaii was destroying every little bit of that awesomeness and it made Japan want to cry because it just wasn't fair. What gave her a right to take away everything he had rightfully earned over the centuries he had been alive?

And, more importantly, what gave her a right to be a creepy little freak who made him so scared he felt like wetting his pants every time she looked at him?

_"Japaaaaaaaan."_

Japan whimpered. Hawaii was still clutching onto his shoulders and Japan could feel her surprisingly sharp nails digging into his flesh.

"Please let go of me, Hawaii-san" he whimpered. "I will do anything."

"But I_ like_ you, Japan" Hawaii said. Japan shuddered at the menacing undertone he detected in her voice.

Japan closed his eyes. _'Devil-san' _he thought (he didn't know it it was even possible to pray to the devil but he didn't care. He was willing to try anything). _'I promise, I will give you my first born child if you just come and take your spawn back to where it came from.'_

"No one can save you" Hawaii leaned close and whispered in his ear. She leaned back and said in a louder voice; "Want to play a game with me, Japan?"

_'...Forget my first born. I'll sell you my soul! Just please, take her away...'_

"I like hide and seek!" Hawaii giggled. "You can hide and I can _find you..." _

_'Did I say my soul? Take whatever you want...my heart, my liver, my brain...'_

"Or maybe we can play catch? You run and I'll _come after you..." _Hawaii's eyes glinted menacingly.

Japan couldn't take it anymore. "WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" he got up and screamed at the ceiling; then he remembered that he wasn't speaking to God and switched to screaming at the floor. "YOU CAN HAVE EVERYTHING, JUST TAKE HER AWAY!"

Hawaii giggled. "You're funny, Japan!"

America beamed over at his daughter, unperturbed by Japan's behaviour. "I know, isn't he, Angel? That's why he's my best friend!"

The other countries watched with concern as Japan sank down into his chair, cradling his head in his hands.

...

"Is Japan going to be alright, Germany?" Italy asked, watching Japan with concern.

"He will be fine, Italy" Germany assured him. _'...It just might take him some time and a lot of therapy to get better.'_

"...So honey" California said, completely ignoring what her sister was doing to Japan just a few chairs away from her. "How did you manage to get so buff and manly?"

Germany shuddered.

"It's because he does lots of training, ve!" Italy beamed, quickly forgetting about the situation with Japan.

"Mmmm..." California breathed. "I love a man who works out."

"Ve, I know, so do I!" Italy squealed. Germany felt like banging his head on the table. "And do you know why? Because Germany works out and I love Germany!"

Germany banged his head on the table.

"...He's so kind and he protects me and lets me eat pasta, and he trains me so I can be as big and strong as him, even though training is very painful..." Italy continued to ramble.

Germany gritted his teeth and considered banging his head on the table once more.

"...And he let's me sleep in his bed!"

Germany banged his head on the table again.

California leaned forward, her eyes wide. "What, seriously?" she asked, with disbelief. "You're gay too? It's bad enough that _they _are" she pointed towards England and France; both of whom heard her straight away.

"EXCUSE ME?!" England screeched.

_"_Oh_ hon hon hon."_

"SHUT _UP_ YOU PERVERTED FROG!"

"...But now your gay too?" California continued. "Is nothing sacred in this world? Must I be denied everything I desire?"

"GODDAMMIT I am NOT gay!" Germany snarled, his eyes flashing with frustration.

"...Oh" California quickly beamed. "I thought so."

She quickly went back to cuddling Germany.

...

"...Gay...that women has the nerve to call me gay..." England ranted, his face turning red from fury. "And to suggest that I'd throw away my dignity and lower myself to such standards that I would date you..._you!"_

France raised one eyebrow. "Trust me Angleterre, I love your arse" he paused, waiting for England to stop spluttering indignantly. "But that is all."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" England yelled. "I'm not _good enough _for you -" he paused, his face turning even redder. "Oh goddammit, no wonder she thought we were in a relationship!"

"Oh _hon hon hon" _France chuckled.

"SHUT UP WITH THAT STUPID LAUGH OF YOURS!"

"Ahh...Angleterre..." France sighed. "You make me laugh, Mon Chere...still though...how do I say this?" he paused. "I curse all of Americas children to the deepest pits of Hell, where they belong."

England nodded. "I agree."

France shuddered. "That miniature Russia...Alaska...he alone is a curse on this world."

"Yes" England agreed. "And that...California" he breathed heavily with anger.

"And that atrocious pair, New York and Texas" France continued, his hatred for the States causing his expression to grow darker and darker. "I find myself fearing for my life when I am around them.

"Yes, yes I quite agree...and Hawaii! My Lord, that child..."

"Child?" France cut him off. "She is a beast!"

"Nevada is simply pitiful" England added.

"Yes...and that Maryland...I find myself doubting he is even a man" France shook his head. "I feel the need to check his genitals to make sure."

"No you don't" England replied. "You just want to look at his genitals."

"...That is true."

"Pervert" England muttered.

"Old man" France shot back.

England opened his mouth to retort then shut it angrily as the sound of California's loud laughter met his ears.

"...I despise California" he spat.

"I agree" France said, nodding his head.

England paused, his eyes suddenly growing wide. "Since when do we ever agree with each other on _anything?" _he demanded. "Sweet Lord, what are these children doing to us?!"

...

Canada and Maryland were drunk.

How were they drunk? Well, to put things simply, they were both depressed. Maryland hated his name and knew that he would probably never be able to change it. Canada hated his life and knew that everyone else did too.

Both of them spotted a mysterious pile of alcoholic beverages stacked near the wall (Nevada never did find his missing bottles of alcohol) and both of them dived for the bottles at the same time.

Any normal person would have screamed for the other two keep their filthy hands of 'their' property...but Canada was too polite to do this and Maryland didn't see Canada (no surprise there) so both shared out the bottles, gulped them down and got pissed drunk.

Which led them to the present situation.

"I hate my name" Maryland sobbed. "Everyone else gets a cool name. I mean...don't tell New York this but I think his name is awesome."

"I HEARD THAT!" New York yelled.

"Goddammit!" Maryland burst into tears.

"There, there" Canada said, sympathetically. "It's alright."

"No it's not!" Maryland sobbed, hysterically. "Everyone gets an awesome name but me. Texas...we all call him Tex. And you know what that rhymes with?"

"What?" Canada asked, his voice slurred with drunkenness.

"SEX!" Maryland screamed. Every country in the room turned to stare at him.

"...Alright, Mary" America frowned. "If you think you can handle it."

"His nickname rhymes with sex" Maryland sobbed. "And Tex is so menacing and scary that he hardly ever manages to get any! But still...you know what?"

"What?" Canada whispered, his eyes growing wide.

"HE STILL GETS MORE THAN ME!"

"Oh no, thats awful!" Canada gasped, his eyes growing even wider. "But Maryland, that's really not so bad - I mean there was this one time when I was doing_ it _with this waitress...and she forgot I was there half way through!" he sniffled. "She thought she was m-masturbating!"

Maryland ignored him. "And you know what else?" he continued, tears now streaming freely down his face. "Even Nevada has a cooler name than me! 'Cause it sounds like Nirvana...you know, that band that used to be really awesome but then the singer died and -"

"- YOU DIDN'T EVEN HEAR ME!" wailed Canada. "NO ONE EVER HEARS ME!"

Maryland's lip trembled and he burst into tears. "I'm sorry!"

"N-no one loves me!" Canada sobbed.

"That's not true" Maryland's cries grew more and more hysterical. "I love you!"

"You don't even know me!" Canada wailed.

"Exactly!" Maryland wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "That's why I love you!"

Canada hugged back, sobbing frantically. Their hysterical cries filled the silent room; every other country stared at them with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!" Nevada suddenly screamed, pouncing on them. "GROUP HUG, BESTIES!"

...

**AN:**

**...Well, my updates are coming surprisingly fast.**

**I'm just having a lot of fun writing this though.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Hope to hear your opinions on this chapter too :D**


	6. I Scream, You Scream

England thought back to the beginning of the meeting...how peaceful it had been, with America not present and everyone else too preoccupied to speak. How quickly things had changed; how soon they had taken a turn for the worse.

Englands fists were clenched, his arms shaking with the strain he was putting on them. His eyes were narrowed and he felt like screaming with frustration.

America's children were even more obnoxious than America himself; England hadn't thought that was possible. Those...those brats, they just couldn't keep their mouths shut, they kept on yapping about such useless and trival things and they _just didn't stop._

And now that annoying Nevada was yelling out declarations of love as he rolled on top of Canada and Maryland, both of whom were too drunk to protest.

England couldn't take it anymore.

All he had asked for was some peace and quiet.

Just a bit of piece and quiet.

Was that so bad? Why couldn't everyone just shut up for one minute? He was amazing goddammit; he was friends with the fairies! He had magic! He knew a unicorn! Why didn't everyone realise how amazing he truly was and just do what he said?

"I KNOW A UNICORN!" he screamed. Everyone turned to stare at him, and he felt his cheeks heat up. "...SHUT THE HELL UP!" he added, heatedly.

A moment later Romano leapt up, his face burning with anger. "YOU SHUT UP, IDIOT!" he yelled. "YOUR STUPID ACCENT MAKES MY EARS WANT TO BLEED!"

England jerked back as if he had been burned. He opened his mouth to yell out something equally insulting but Spain cut him off with a furious yell.

"ENGLAND!" he growled. "LEAVE MY LITTLE ROMANO ALONE! HOW DARE YOU MAKE HIM ANGRY, YOU FIEND!"

"YOU PEOPLE ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE WITH ALL THIS SCREAMING, DAMMIT!" howled Austria, clutching his head.

"OH, SHUT UP!" Switzerland snapped, glowering at Austria (he didn't really mind the screaming all that much but he'd take any chance he could get to yell at Austria).

All of the screaming certainly put the room into a certain mood; Germany, picking up on the sudden trend, hurled California off his lap.

"GET OFF MY LAP, DAMMIT!"

She climbed straight back on.

"WAHHHHH!" Italy wailed, upset to see that Germany was angry.

"YOU POTATO BASTARD!" Romano bellowed. "LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE!"

"WHY IS MY LITTLE ROMANO SCREAMING SO MUCH?!" Spain wailed.

"YOU ALREADY HAD YOUR TURN!" France screamed at Romano and Spain.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" America yelled.

Russia stood up, waving his pipe in the air. "BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA, DA?"

Alaska breathed heavily.

Canada sat up from his spot on the floor and let out a drunken wail. "NO ONE LOVES ME!"

Maryland collapsed on top of Canada. "I TOLD YOU, I LOVE YOU!"

"I NEED TWENTY BUCKS!" Nevada yelled.

"I'M GONNA SHOOT UP SOME SHIT!" Texas announced, pulling out his gun.

"I'M GOING TO SHOOT TEXAS!" New York screamed out, puling out his own gun.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THOSE GUNS?!" America howled.

The two States put the guns away, eyes wide.

Japan suddenly stood up, screaming, and ran from the room, sobbing about being unable to handle the pressure any longer. Everyone was too preoccupied screaming for anyone to go after him.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SCREAMING, ARU?!" China suddenly yelled.

The room went silent.

"...I really don't know" Switzerland admitted.

"Well don't stop now!" Prussia complained. "I still haven't had my turn yet!"

Hong Kong frowned, looking around the room. "Has anyone seen Japan?"

"Damn those kids..." England spat, scowling furiously around the room. "They made me lose my composure..."

Maryland looked down at the floor, his lip trembling. "I hate you all."

Canada rested his head on Maryland's shoulder. "I'm with you, my favourite Nephew."

Nevada pulled himself from the floor, frowning. "Can I have my twenty bucks or not?"

...

Japan was splashing water onto his face when America entered the bathroom.

"Kiku, buddy?" he called out in concern. "You alright?"

"No America-san" Japan whispered, staring at his friend with haunted eyes. "I am not fine. I don't think I will ever be."

America sighed and walked forward, wrapping an arm around Japan's shoulder. "This is about Hawaii, isn't it?"

Japan looked visibly surprised. "Yes" he said. "I didn't think you'd noticed."

"I you kidding me?" America shook his head. "Of course I noticed. Japan, buddy, your like my best friend. Trust me when I say this - you don't have to be so scared of upsetting Hawaii -"

"...What?" Japan stared at him, blankly.

"Yeah!" America smiled at him. "I've seen the way you are around her, always so tense and nervous. What other explanation could there be?"

Japan stared at him, mouth hanging open. No...there was no way America could be _that _oblivious...

"Hawaii's so innocent and adorable" America continued, ignoring Japan's disbelieving look. "So I understand why you'd be so worried about upsetting her...especially with the history you two share. Buddy, I just want you to know...my Baby Girl doesn't hold grudges. She's completely forgiven you for Pearl Harbour!"

"Wha...wha...huh?" Japan struggled to find words.

"So, glad that's out there!" America grinned at Japan. "Now that you know, I'm sure you and her will be the best of friends! Oh, I can just imagine all the fun times we'll all have together..."

""YOU'RE DAUGHTER IS A DEMON!" Japan suddenly shrieked, whirling on America with a crazed look in his eyes.

"What?" America asked, looking perplexed.

"SHE IS A CREATURE FROM HELL!"

"Ahh" America shook his head. "More screaming, really? I thought we finished this in the conference room...wait" his expression suddenly darkened. "What did you say about my daughter?"

"I don't know where you got that _thing _from, America-san" Japan spat. "But she is not a child. How you have not realized this before, I do not know."

"You can't talk to my Hawaii like that" America growled."What the hell did she ever do to you?"

_"How can you be so oblivious?!" _Japan screeched. _"Everyone _else has been able to see it - even your own children! There is something seriously wrong with that girl and yet, you act as if everything is perfectly normal! America-san, your daughter has been tormenting me since the moment she walked through those doors. I am not saying this to be cruel - when I am around her, I truly fear for my life!"

"Don't be stupid" America rolled his eyes. "What could Hawaii do to you? She's harmless!"

_"She came after me with a chainsaw!"_

America stared at him, blankly. "...Are you sure that really happened?"

Japan glowered at him. "Look at the door if you don't believe me!" he spat. "Or at least whats left of it!"

America glanced behind him, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw the broken remains of the door.

"...Huh" he said, blinking. "I didn't even notice it."

"Now do you see?" Japan was breathing hard. "I can't take it anymore...my god, what did I do to deserve this? It isn't fair. IT ISN'T FAIR!"

America stared at Japan with wide eyes for a moment. He bit his lip, looking contemplative. Then, squaring his shoulders, he left the room.

A moment later he returned with Hawaii in tow.

"NO!" Japan howled, tearing at his hear. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR A WORD I SAID!"

"I did" America sounded uncharacterisically serious. "Which is why I think the three of us need to talk. Hawaii" he turned to his daughter. "If what Japan says is true, then we have a real problem."


	7. When Germany Loses It

As soon as Hawaii stared at America with that wide, falsely-innocent look of hers, Japan knew that she was planning to deny the entire thing.

A moment later his suspicions were proved correct.

"But what did I do wrong, Daddy?" the small State asked, blinking innocently up at him.

America swallowed, his eyes flickering to the side in order to avoid looking into his daughters eyes. Japan shook his head in disbelief; was it really that hard for America to dicipline his daughter? It was ridiculous, how much control the small child held over him.

"Japan says you've been giving him a hard time" America said, his voice strained in a disbeliving tone, as if he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Hawaii pouted. "What do you mean by that, Japan?" she asked, and, out of the corner of her eye, she glared at him menacingly.

Japan jumped back, his eyes wide. _"THAT!" _he howled, pointing. _"That _is exactly what I mean!"

America glanced at him, looking confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Your psychotic daughter, what else!" Japan snapped, torn between glaring at his friend or staring fearfully at the little blonde devil-spawn.

"Hey!" America cried, glowering at Japan. "Don't say that kind of thing in front of her!"

"So she can come after me with a chainsaw but I can't call her crazy for doing it?!"

America bit his lip and turned to Hawaii. "Did you really come after him with a chainsaw?" once again, he sounded as if he could hardly believe the words coming out of his mouth.

Hawaii blinked. "No."

America whirled on Japan. "See?" he said, smugly. "I don't know what your complaining about."

That was when Japan snapped.

_"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" _he howled, anger and frustration pouring from his voice. America's jaw dropped open in disbelief. "YOUR DAUGHTER IS A PSYCHOTIC BITCH - _HOW HARD IS THAT TO UNDERSTAND?_ SHE IS MAKING MY LIFE A LIVING_ HELL_ AND I JUST WANT IT TO _STOP_ - IS THAT SO BAD?! _IS IT SO BAD?!"_

"Japan, buddy..." America choked, struggling for words. "Seriously, dude, calm down..."

"I'D LOVE TOO!" snarled Japan. "UNFORTUNATELY WITH THAT MONSTER IN THE ROOM ALL I CAN DO IS CRY ON THE INSIDE! I'M TOO AFRAID TO ACTUALLY CRY BECAUSE THE BITCH WILL _COME AFTER ME WITH A PITCHFORK!"_

Japan stopped screaming and began to breath heavily, his small frame trembling with the strain. He looked up and swallowed heavily; Hawaii's eyes alone could terrify him enough to make him want to pee his pants.

Right now the look in her eyes would have been enough to make his bladder explode.

"Call me a bitch again" she whispered, in a deadly voice. "And I won't just come after you with a pitchfork...I will hunt you down, tie you up, tear you to shreds while listening to you scream the entire time...and then I will burn your remains and dance in the ashes, LAUGHING THE WHOLE TIME AS I REMEMBER THE _FEAR_ IN YOUR EYES DURING YOUR _FINAL MOMENTS!"_

There was a long pause. Japan stared at Hawaii, his eyes wide with terror.

America mirrored his expression.

"A-A-Angel-Face" stuttered America, his face pale with horror. "P-P-P-umpkin, how can you say such a horrible thing?!"

Hawaii cocked her head to the side, her expression abruptly changing to her 'innocent' one. "What do you mean, daddy?"

America let out a loud scream. Japan closed his eyes, allowing his friend to get everything out of his system.

About fifteen minutes later he was done.

"Feeling better, America-san?" for some reason, Japan was feeling quite calm about the entire situation. Well, of course he wasn't completely calm - after what Hawaii had said to him, no normal person would be. But, given the situation, he certainly wasn't reacting the way he would have thought he would.

"My daughter's a monster" choked America.

Despite everything, Japan smiled. "I'm glad you finally realised it."

America turned to his daughter, gazing at her with wide eyes. Hawaii had long before lowered her face to the ground; her lips were pulled into a large pout.

"Japan was right" he told her, stiffly. "As much as I hate to admit it, he was right."

Hawaii's eyes snapped up, her eyes blazing with rage. America took a step back, feeling alarmed; it was the first time he had ever had the eyes-of-doom directed towards him.

"So what if he was right?!" snarled Hawaii. "Maybe I _was_ giving him a hard time."

"Well then apologize!" America cried. "You can't just treat people that way!"

"No" Hawaii retorted, stubbornly. "I'm _not_ going to apologize."

America clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. "This isn't optional. Apologize."

"No."

"Hawaii" America snarled, his eyes turning burning with sudden rage. Japan's eyes widened, stunned to see a sudden similarity between daughter and father. It disturbed him greatly.

Apparently Hawaii could see it too; she paled considerably and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry Japan" she muttered, sounding annoyed.

"Say it like you MEAN it!" America growled. Japan bit back a yelp; he had never seen America like this...the resemblence to Hawaii terrified him. The thought of two of those..._things..._in the world...

Hawaii shook her head, her eyes wide. "No!" she said, stubbornly. "He makes me angry!"

America's shoulder's slumped, the anger rushing out of him. "Sweetheart" he sighed, sounding exhausted. "I _know _you're probably still upset about Pearl Harbour -"

"Pearl Harbour?!" Hawaii cut him off, her voice incredulous. "I got over that DECADES ago - I'm just mad that Japan never took me out for ice cream to make up for it!"

There was a moment of silence.

"...What?" Japan finally uttered.

_"ICE CREAM!" _Hawaii cried. "You should have taken me out for ice cream to make up for it, but you never did!"

"You have been harrassing me to the point where I am at the brink of insanity...you tormented me...you made me cry...you _came after me with a chainsaw..._and it was all because I didn't buy you _ice cream?!"_

Hawaii pouted. "Daddy always buys me ice cream when he's sorry."

_"I'M NOT YOUR DADDY!" _Japan howled. "Goddammit, you're all insane!"

Hawaii sighed, her shoulder's slumping. "Sorry Japan" she mumbled. Shockingly, she sounded sincere.

Japan closed his eyes, feeling the anger draining out of him and being replaced by bone-deep exhaustion.

"This is seriously over an ice cream?" he asked.

Hawaii shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah."

"Fine" Japan opened his eyes and looked Hawaii, staring straight into her eyes. "I'll by you a damn ice cream cone."

Hawaii beamed. "You mean it?!"

"Yes" Japan sighed. "Just don't bring your chainsaw with you."

"Awww, look at the two of you!" America beamed. "Friend's after everything that's happened..."

"Well I wouldn't say friends..." Japan started.

"Why not?" Hawaii cut him off, her eyes darkening with sudden rage.

Japan swallowed heavily, feeling a cold sweat forming on his brow. "Well of course we're friends!" he announced, shakily.

Hawaii jumped up, beaming. "Thank you, Japan!" she exclaimed, leaning forward to hug him. "I can't wait to tell everyone about my new best buddy!"

"Haha - how awesome is this?!" America crowed, beaming widely.

Japan blinked, looking dazed. "I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing."

...

"This meeting is sooooo boring!" Maryland slurred, leaning back in his chair and gazing at Canada with wide eyes; his pupils were dilated from the heavy intake of alcohol.

"No one ever see's us" Canada complained, lifting his bottle to his mouth clumsily. A moment later he dropped it to the ground and let out a cry of distressed. "Dammit, we're all out."

Nearby, Nevada let out a loud sigh. "Now you know how I feel for the majority of my life."

Maryland ignored his brother and focused his full attention on Canada. "Want to blow this joint?"

Canada stared at him. "...What?"

"Alcohol!" Maryland threw up his hands, narrowly missing Canada's face (however he did smash England on the back of the head; not that he cared enough to apologize as the Brit let out furious cries). "Do you want to go get some more alcohol?!"

Canada considered this for a moment. "...Why not?" he finally replied. "I know there's a good bar just around the corner."

"Well then, let's go!" Maryland beamed.

He and Canada got up and made their way to the exit of the Conference Room. Nevada stood up, reaching out towards them.

"Wait up, guys!" he called after them. "I want to come too!"

He took a step forward and promptly fell flat on his face. He struggled to get up for a moment - then forgot why he had tried to walk in the first place and lay back down, deciding to take a quick nap.

...

Meanwhile, California was continuing her crusade to convince Germany to sleep with her. So far, all she had been successful in doing was driving him further and further up the path towards that little spot that a crazy person called home.

"You shouldn't slick your hair back so much" she said, running her hands through it. "I imagine it would look even sexier if it was all messy and cute...not that you need to look any sexier."

_'Please...stop...' _Germany thought, his mind clouded with desperation. To make things worse, Italy had yet to get off his lap...and he needed to pee. Badly.

"Ve...is sexy a good thing?" Italy asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

"Oh, it's a very good thing" California purred.

Italy beamed. "Then Germany is sexy!"

Romano, hearing this, immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion. "STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, YOU POTATO-BASTARD!" he howled.

Germany twitched in frustration.

"So..." California started, not picking up on Germany's foul mood. "Can we screw each other already?"

"Again with the screwing?" Italy sighed. "I don't know, I still think it doesn't sound very nice..."

"Trust me, sweetie" California said. "It is."

Italy considered this for a moment. "Okay then" he finally said. "Can I join?"

California smirked. "Maybe next time."

Germany leapt up, his face red with frustration (...which _really _didn't make matters any better for his full bladder). "THAT'S IT! I'VE _HAD_ IT!" he howled.

"Had what?" California frowned. "Sex with Italy?"

"GET OFF MY LAP, GET OF MY LAP, GET OFF MY LAP!" Germany bellowed, his frustration boiling over. "I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY IS INSANE AND _YOU'RE_ THE WORST OF ALL!"

"...I thought you liked me?" California frowned, looking genuinely upset.

"LIKE you?!" Germany snarled. "I wouldn't like you if you were the last person on this planet! Woman, you are driving me insane! I lived with Prussia all of these years - IT SHOULD NOT BE THAT EASY TO DRIVE ME INSANE!"

California stared at him, her eyes wide.

"ARE YOU GOING TO GET OFF OR _NOT?!"_

California continued to stare at him for a moment; then, silently, she stood up and left the room.

The room was deadly silent; everyone stared at Germany, their eyes wide with shock.

"...Wow" Prussia said, gazing at his brother in disbelief. "Harsh, West, harsh."

"Oh, shut up you idiot" Germany spat.

"I am sick and tired of all this goddamn screaming" Austria grumbled. "It never stops. Can we please finish the meeting, so I can go home and listen to some of my beautiful music, and forget the sound of your annoying voices?"

"Oh shut up" Prussia told him.

"I must say, Germany..." England said, his eyebrows drawing up ("they're even more disturbing when they move" someone muttered). "As much as I despise all of America's children, that _was _rather cruel."

"The poor girl looked like she was about to cry" France commented, shaking his head sympathetically. In a softer voice, he added; "The vulnerable ones are always easier."

England glanced at him, looking disturbed.

Germany's face screwed up in frustration. "She was annoying, goddammit!"

"...I liked her" Italy said, frowing at Germany. "I thought she was nice, even though she wanted to do painful things to Germany with her screwdriver. Ve...I never thought Germany was so mean!"

Murmurs of agreement travelled around the room.

"Goddammit, people!" Germany snarled. "I haven't done anything wrong - you all would have done the same thing in my situation!"

"Probably..." England agreed. "But then, we aren't talking about _us_, are we?"

"FINE!" Germany snapped. "I'll go and talk to her...but not because I've done anything wrong. Because I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Nope...just broke the poor girl's heart" Prussia butted in.

Germany opened his mouth to let out a snappish comment; then he shut it, his face heating up with a sudden wave of embarrassment.

"I'm leaving" he said stiffly. "...To go and speak to the girl" he added, after a moment.

He hurried out of the room.

He was definitely planning on having a conversation with California...and he proabably would have excused himself at that moment anyway. It was just...convenient...that his bladder had chosen to empty itself at that presise moment.

Oh well...it wasn't as if anyone noticed. Thank god; Germany had an image to keep up, after all.

...

After Germany had cleaned himself up (his face still heated up when he thought about it...dammit, it was all that girls fault. And Italy's. If they had just gotten off his lap, he wouldn't have been in that predicament...) he went out to search for California.

He found her quicker than he'd expected to, loitering outside some bar just around the corner from the Conference Building.

"Ahh" he said, when he caught sight of her. "There you are...I've been looking for you."

California glanced up at him, biting her lip and looking awkward.

"I just wanted to say -" Germany began, but California cut him off.

" - That you're sorry? Don't worry about it. I know I was being a creep."

"Uh, yes, well, I wasn't going to apologize..." Germany said, awkwardly. "I mean, when you think about it, I didn't really do anything wrong...wait what did you say?" his eyes widened. "You admit that you were being a creep?!"

California stared at him, her eyebrows raised.

"...Everyone was making me feel guilty" he sighed.

California shook her head, smiling slightly. "Look Germany...I admit it, you're a hot guy" she said. "And I'd love to screw you, over and over again. However...I shouldn't have acted like such a freak about it. I mean, the main reason I did it was to freak out my Dad."

Germany blinked. "What?"

"Yeah, I know, it's stupid" California admitted. "But I love getting him all worked up about this stuff...not that he often does, or anything, but when I can manage it, it's hilarious."

"...You tormented me so you could annoy your father" Germany said, disbelief coating his voice.

California shrugged. "Sorry."

"...You almost drove me insane."

California shrugged once more. "Hey, what freaks a father out more than his teenage daughter going around and having sex with random guys? ...Even if I'm not actually a teenager."

Germany took a deep breath. "So your entire aim was to anger your father?"

"Yup...and maybe get pregnant along the way, just to freak hm out even more" California laughed.

Despite himself, Germany found himself laughing along with her.

"...That wasn't a joke" California said.

Germany stopped laughing.

"So..." California said, shifting from foot to foot and gazing at Germany with wide, expectant eyes. "Friends?"

Germany pondered the question; in all truth, California terrified him. She was disturbing and messed up and the fact that she _could _disturb him of all people should have been a warning to stay away. However...Germany was well aware that he didn't have many friends. There was Italy, who was useless, and Japan, who had been a useful ally up until Hawaii had shattered his mind into tiny pieces.

If California terrified _him _this much, Germany could only imagine how much she could scare all of the other countries.

The truth was, he fully believed California would make a good weapon...a disturbing weapon but, if trained properly, perhaps he could use that to his advantage.

Germany smiled.

"Why not? Let's be friends then."

California beamed widely, the smile lighting up her pretty features.

"Wow" she laughed, shaking out her main of golden hair. "After all that, I wasn't expecting you to accept! Why don't we go inside and get some drinks, hmm?"

Germany nodded his head; after all of this insanity, he definitely needed a drink. For crying out loud, he had _peed _his _pants. _If that wasn't a cry for help, in the form of alcoholic beverages, he didn't know what was.

He and California entered the bar, seating themselves down and ordering themselves each a drink. Germany went for the strongest thing he could find and then leaned back in his seat, gazing around the bar curiously. He gazed to the front of the room, his shoulders immediately slumping.

"...This is a strip club, isn't it?" he sighed.

"Yup" California said, nodding her head and beaming. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Germany closed his eyes, trying to find his happy place. She would make a good weapon...a very good weapon...

"...Hey, do those strippers look familiar to you?" frowned California, gazing to the front of the room.

"I'm not looking" Germany replied, stiffly. "I don't care."

"No really, they look really familiar..._OH MY FRICKIN' GOD!"_

"I'm not going to look" Germany repeated.

"No fucking way..." California's mouth was hanging open. "How the hell did they get up there?"

Germany finally turned around (completely against his will of course) and allowed his eyes to flicker to the stage. He froze, his eyes growing wide.

"Is that America?" he choked out, horror coating his voice.

"Wha -? No, of course not" California shook her head. "It's the other one...starts with a C, or something like that."

Germany's brow furrowed. "C...who on earth...?"

California snapped her fingers. "Canada! That's the one."

Germany gazed back at the stage and shuddered. "That other fellow...he's your brother, isn't he?"

"Maryland" California groaned, looking disgusted. "God, I wonder if I can convince Dad to disown him?"

"...He's taking of his pants" Germany said, sounding horrified.

He was never more thankful when their drinks finally arrived. Quickly downing his, Germany ordered five more, and then shut his eyes, struggling to find his happy place; a place where there was no Prussia, and no Italy, and no California, and no half-naked Canada or Maryland...

...And basically the rest of the world.

...

**AN:**

**Wow, this story is drawing to a close. I have two more chapters to write, and then it will be done.**

**This has been amazing to write...I've had so much fun with it! Thank you for all of your reviews.**

**I'm considering, once this is over, writing a one shot series, using the seven states from this story, as well as some of the others. Would anyone be interested in reading that?**

**Once again, thank you for your reviews.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	8. Alaska's Game of Charades

A happy Hungary usually equaled a unhappy Prussia. Which was why Hungary's sudden bout of smiling was starting to piss the hell out of the white-haired former Nation.

"Stop smiling!" he growled, a scowl adorning his face. "It's just not awesome...not that you could ever be as awesome as me, of course. Still...stop it! The awesome me doesn't like it!"

Hungary ignored him and continued to smile.

"Dammit, what the hell is wrong with her?!" Prussia snarled.

"Ahhh..." Hungary giggled. "My God - how _cute _are little Hawaii and Japan?!"

Austria glanced up at his ex-wife. "What the hell are you on about woman?" he followed her gaze and his eyes widened. He let out a very undignified howl of; _"WHAT THE HELL?!"_

Prussia's head snapped up. "Shut the hell up you -" he started to say...and then he caught sight of the reason for Austria's exclamation. _"WHAT THE HELL?!"_

"Goddammit, I am sick of all you German's!" howled Romano from nearby. Then, coincidentally, he too caught site of the cause for the many shocked cries. His eyes widened and he leapt up in his seat. _"WHAT THE HELL?!"_

Prussia whirled around to face him, angered my Romano's first statement. "Asshole - the awesome me is purely Prussian!" he snapped.

"Like, oh my god, _WHAT THE HELL?!" _Poland suddenly cried, appearing out of no where.

"What the hell is with all these unawesome people filling up the atmosphere around here?!" Prussia snarled. Then, as an afterthought, he added; "Oh and did I mention..._WHAT THE HELL?!"_

Poland, Austria, Prussia and Hungary all stared at the unbelieving, shocking, horrific sight in front of them (horrific because anything involving Hawaii was).

Hawaii and Japan sat together.

They were eating ice cream.

And they were...

..._smiling._

"So...cute..." Hungary breathed, her eyes shining with glee and longing.

...

"You scare me very much, Hawaii-san" Japan told the small girl, with a smile on his face.

"You annoyed me, Japan" Hawaii told him. "But then you bought me ice cream...and only Daddy's ever bought me ice cream!"

Japan blinked in surprise. "Really?!"

"Yup!" Hawaii took a lick from her ice cream. "Everyone else always has to leave for some reason...most of the time, it's because someone's calling their names. Isn't it weird?"

Japan coughed and averted his eyes.

"We're friends now right?" Hawaii asked, glancing at him with curious eyes.

Japan stared down at her. For once, he couldn't see the fires of hell burning in the girl's bright blue eyes. Instead he saw happy things reflected in them; things like sunshine and rainbows.

Japan liked sunshine. He liked rainbows.

He didn't like the fires of hell.

He smiled at her and petted her on her head. "Of course we are" he told her, brightly.

Hawaii let out an excited scream and hugged him tightly. "I love you Japan! Do you love me too?"

_'Keep the fires away Japan...keep the fires away...'_

"I love you Hawaii-san."

...

Poland leaned away, shuddering slightly. "That's like, disturbing on_ so_ many levels!"

He, Prussia and Hungary were still (discreetly) watching Japan and Hawaii. Austria was pretending to be above it all but the repeated glances he shot in their direction gave him away.

"It's cute!" Hungary exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't know why everyone is so against that friendship!"

"I honestly don't care" Austria said, looking vaguely disturbed.

Prussia snorted. "Oh yeah?" he challenged. "Then why did you scream?"

"...Because it's unnatural, and it scares me?" Austria suggested, shuddering lightly.

"You know what's unnatural and scares me? The fact that I find myself agreeing with you" Prussia said, looking greatly disturbed by this.

"...Like, totally creepy" Poland replied.

...

Texas and New York was literally shaking in their seats.

New York was actually sweating; the strain was having to resist the urge to shoot Texas in the head was proving to be too much for him. Texas wasn't fairing much better; his hands were clenched tightly around the arms of the chair, so much so that he was beginning to leave dents.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"DIE, MOTHERFUCKER!" he howled, leaping out of his seat and pulling his gun out, all in one fluid motion. He pointed it at New York and let out a hysterical, maniacal laugh.

He pulled the trigger.

"...We all knew it was coming" England sighed.

To his surprise - and the rest of the Nation's in the room, all of which had discreetly begun to watch - nothing happened.

"What the fuck, man?!" Texas snarled, staring furiously at his gun. He let out a scream of rage. "Dammit, _no - _I'm all outta bullets!"

New York got out of his seat, laughing hysterically. Texas whirled on him and let out another howl of rage.

"Nuh-uh, brother!" New York mocked. "I'm the one with the working gun, remember?"

He pointed his gun at Texas and pulled the trigger, his shoulders shaking with mirth the entire time.

Once again, nothing happened.

_"What?!" _he choked, staring at the gun in disbelief. "But I reloaded it this morning!"

France shook his head. "Miracles truly can happen" he sighed.

...

Nevada was seriously bored.

He hadn't been that excited to come to this meeting in the first place; in reality, if he hadn't been too drunk to remember his first name at the time, when his father had proposed he come along, he would have been really surprised. After all, America didn't seem to like him all that much. He was always paying him large sums of money to shut him up...Nevada's Christmas present usually consisted of a large bottle of Jack Daniels, a few hundred dollar notes, and a card with the message "you can only keep this stuff if you shut up for the next month" written inside.

But he didn't mind...it just meant he had more money to spend on booze and gambling.

None of that mattered though...he was bored. Seriously bored. He'd been enjoying himself before because that one brother of his that no one ever gave a shit about, and that invisible guy had been showering the area with love...and best of all, it was drunken love.

Now the love was gone and he had nothing to do.

What could he do to fix this?

The answer was so simple that he was shocked he hadn't thought of it straight away.

Strip poker!

With a grin on his face, he leapt out of his seat. He just needed to find some fools...er, friends...to play with him, and then he'd be all set!

...

"So...strip poker..."

Nevada smiled charmingly (or at least he tried to) at Switzerland.

"I will shoot you with my gun" Switzerland growled. Nevada swallowed, his eyes widening ever so slightly. He moved to the next person in his line of sight: Austria.

"Dude; strip poker?"

Austria stared at him for a moment. "You vile creature" he finally uttered.

"Hehe" Nevada rubbed the back of his neck. "People tell me that a lot."

Austria shuddered. "Please go away...I have seen what you people can do to a person's mind. Germany...Japan...I do not want to be next."

Nevada shrugged his shoulders and turned away from Austria; he looked around the room for a moment. Then a light sparked in his eyes and a grin spread across his face.

He climbed up onto the table.

"Oh dear God..." America moaned, when he caught sight of his son. "Whatever your about to do, please stop."

"PEOPLE IN DA HOUSE!" Nevada screamed.

"Shut up, Nevada" America pleaded. "I'll give you ten bucks if you do."

"Not this time, Daddy-o!" Nevada cried back. "Nevada's a big boy now!"

America frowned, looking vaguely disturbed.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY STRIP POKER WITH THE BIG BOY?!"

"That's fucking disturbing" Texas groused. "I need my gun...dammit, I need my gun..."

"Shut up or I'll shoot you" New York snapped, staring at his brother with a murderous light in his eyes. Then he remembered the situation with his gun. "Aww, goddammit!"

"Hey!" Prussia called out, suddenly. "Did someone say 'strip poker'?"

Nevada leapt in the air, a look of excitement spreading across his face. "I did!" he called out. "Wanna play?!"

Prussia beamed back. "You betcha!" he said. "The Awesome Me is always up for taking off my clothes and showing off my sexy physique!"

"That's it...I can't handle this anymore" Austria muttered, getting up and quietly collecting his things. With one last, single shudder, he left the room.

"Just walk out the door, Roderich, and all of this will be a bad nightmare..." he muttered to himself, as he shut the door behind him.

No one paid any attention to this.

"Oh _hon hon hon" _France let out one of his well-known, perverted laughs. "Strip poker, you say?"

"Dammit, I was actually beginning to tolerate you" England cursed. "I knew it couldn't last."

"I am up for a little game!" Spain announced, cheerfully. He turned to Romano. "What about you, my little Romano?"

"Fuck off, asshole" was the response he got.

Nevada stared at the three Nations (all of whom made up the Bad Touch Trio...why wasn't that surprising?) with his jaw hanging open.

"...No one's ever said yes to me before..." he managed to choke out after a moment.

"Dear Lord, why did I bring you along?" America muttered.

France sat up in his chair, excitement sparking in his eyes. "Can I take my clothes off yet?" he demanded, eagerly.

"WHY NOT?! IT'S STRIP TIME, BABY!" Nevada howled, hurling himself of the table and barreling towards the exit.

"Sounds like fun!" Spain cheered.

"Oh _hon hon hon, _wait for me, my friend!" France said, hurrying after Nevada and practically trembling with excitement.

Prussia stood up and gazed around the room, a look of superiority present on his face. "Suck it Losers!" he announced. "Only a selected few get to see the Awesome Me without my usual awesome clothing - and you are not one of them! Haha!"

Nevada poked his head through the door. "I feel so loved" he announced, before once again disappearing behind it.

Prussia and Spain, with eager looks on their faces, both left the room.

There was a moment of silence.

"...America" England finally said. "Be honest with me - are any of your children normal?"

America considered this for a moment. "Honestly? No" he replied.

Texas stood up, glaring threateningly.

"I'll shoot ya all!" he snarled.

America sighed and shook his head in his son's direction. "Tex, how are those anger management sessions going for you, son?" he asked.

Texas avoided his father's questioning gaze.

"...You're not going to them anymore, are you?" America groaned.

Texas shrugged. "That bitch of a teacher was a pussy."

America lifted his head and stared at Texas with wide eyes. "What did you do?!" he demanded.

"Nothing!" Texas snapped, defensively. "I was just testing her - how was I supposed to know that she'd freak the shit out when I pointed a gun at her head?"

America gaped at him for a moment.

_"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"_

"To find out if she was any good!" Texas replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Obviously she's not...ya should be happy. I saved ya a ton o' cash."

"Insane...everyone's insane..." England muttered.

...

"You're siblings amuse me" Russia told Alaska, smiling pleasantly at the small State, as Alaska stared back at him with wide, unfocused eyes.

Russia patted Alaska on the head; Alaska let out a loud, shaky breath in response.

"Would any of them like to become one with me?"

Alaska gave a small, jerky shake of his head.

"Hmm..." Russia shrugged his shoulders, looking slightly disappointed. "That is to bad."

Alaska breathed heavily.

"Do you like my pipe?" Russia questioned, patting said item with a loving motion of his hand. Alaska glanced at it for a moment, and then stroked it in one jerky little movement.

Russia beamed. "I love it too!"

The two stared blankly at each other for about two minutes. Then Russia spoke up.

"I have to say, I love your scarf" he said, touching Alaska's scarf with his customary, creepy-pleasant smile present on his face.

Alaska glanced down at his scarf - which was an exact replica of Russia's - and gave a brief, jerky nod. He then reached out and touched Russia's scarf lightly.

"BASTARD!" America's angered voice could suddenly be heard, and loud footsteps headed in their direction. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Russia smiled. "Hello, America."

"Oh shut up, you Commie-Bastard!" America spat. "Why the hell are you talking to him?! Alaska's mine now, so stop trying to take him away, dammit!"

"I don't know what you are taking about" Russia replied, his smile not wavering even for a moment.

"HE LOVES ME MORE, DAMMIT!" America howled, looking like he was moments away from grabbing Russia's pipe and smashing into the other Nation's groin.

Russia cocked his head to the side, seemingly amused by America's anger. "Da...if that is what you want to believe" he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" America demanded. _"I'm _his father!"

"I was his father first" Russia pointed out.

"You didn't want him!" America cried. "I'm the only parent he needs!"

Russia shrugged. "Doesn't change anything...I am still his father as well."

"I'M HIS DADDY AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Russia smiled. "Da...if that is what you want to believe."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, _SHUT UP!" _America howled.

Alaska breathed loudly in an attempt to get Russia and America's attention. The two Nations continued to argue, ignoring him completely, despite the fact that he was the current topic.

He reached out, in his stiff, jerky fashion, and tapped America on the shoulder. When that didn't work, he tugged lightly on his pants.

Still nothing.

Alaska, not changing his blank, emotionless expression, started to breath harder in an attempt to gain some acknowledgement.

"Is it like, just me, or like, does he sound like he's having like, an asthma attack?" Poland asked, frowning slightly.

"Oh please, let that be true..." England murmured. "The world would be a much better place without him."

Alaska suddenly yanked hard on America's pants - so hard that they were partially pulled down. America yelped, his face going red in embarrassment. He yanked them back up and glared down at Alaska.

"WHAT?!"

Alaska pointed jerkily at America, and then at Russia; then he pointed to himself and nodded, stiffly.

America and Russia stared.

"...What the hell is that supposed to mean?" America demanded, incredulously.

Russia frowned. "Hmm...I'm not quite sure."

Alaska repeated his previous actions, giving a few stiff nods after he had.

"Seriously, what the hell?!" America looked confused, obviously having no idea what Alaska was on about.

Alaska's shoulders slumped slightly; awkwardly, he drew a heart in the air.

America frowned. "I think he's trying to play charades" he said.

Russia nodded. "Yes, I think so too."

America smiled slightly at Alaska and patted him on the head. "Alaska, not now" he told him. "Daddy's busy yelling at the evil man."

"You mean Daddy's busy yelling at _Daddy" _Russia corrected him, smirking at the furious look that spread across America's face.

"YOU'RE NOT HIS DADDY ANYMORE, COMMIE-BASTARD!"

Alaska (his jaw was clenched, ever so slightly...although this action was so subtle that no one noticed) put both hands to his heart and then moved to point them in America and Russia's direction.

Russia looked at Alaska considerately for a moment. "...It is someone having a heart attack, da" he said, at last.

"No way!" America said, shaking his head. "It's a heart...flying out of his chest. No wait a second, it's you!"

"...No, it think it is a heart attack" Russia frowned.

"I have to agree with Russia" England agreed, butting into the conversation without even realizing it.

Russia and America turned to stare at him. England blushed, his cheeks turning bright red.

"I'm not playing; I hate charades, dammit!" he cried.

Alaska stamped his foot in order to become the focus of attention again; he held his hands over his heart, nodded his head, and then placed one of them on America's arm, and one of Russia's.

"...It's totally Russia!" America cursed. "Dammit, Alaska, _WHY?! _I'm the cool Daddy; why'd you have to go and pretend to be _him?!"_

"Because I am Alaska's favourite" Russia replied, cheerfully.

America let out a howl of frustration. "You abandoned him!" he snarled. "I took him in; I gave him a second chance!"

"Da; and he will become one with Russia."

"Fuck you!" America snapped. "You're too late! He's already _ONE WITH AMERICA!"_

England lowered his head into his hands. "Oh dear Lord" he muttered.

"No. He is one with me" Russia argued, his hand inching towards his pipe.

"Go fuck yourself, he's mine" America retorted.

Russia shrugged. "Alaska was mine first...finders keepers."

"First the worst, second the best!"

Russia smiled. "It does not change the fact that Alaska loves me more."

"He loves me more!"

Alaska stamped his foot loudly on the floor and hurriedly repeated his previous, awkward movements.

"Oh God, not this again!" America groaned.

And then Alaska did something that shocked the entire room more than anything that had happened that day.

He spoke (well okay he screamed, but you get the idea).

"I'M TRYING TO SAY, I LOVE YOU BOTH, OKAY YOU ASSHOLES?!"

The room went deadly silent. Everyone sat still in their seats, unable to move, say or do anything. Russia and America had stopped arguing and now stood as still as statues, staring at Alaska with their jaws hanging open.

Alaska turned and hurled himself out of the room, howling; "Look what you made me do! You ruined me! I'm meant to be the creepy one dammit - _the creepy one!"_

Silence.

"Wha? Huh...how?" America's eyes were glazed with confusion as he stared at the empty spot, where his son had previously been standing.

"No...what?" Russia choked, for once at a loss for words.

"That's just...no."

"Da - no."

America shook his head and leaned against the wall, his eyes wide. "Alaska...he doesn't..."

"He never..." Russia murmured, shaking his head.

"It's impossible" America continued to mutter.

"It's disturbing" Russia muttered.

America snorted. "You're one to talk."

Russia shrugged. "I like disturbing" he smiled. "Alaska is mine."

America jumped up, angrily. "NO HE ISN'T! HE'S MINE, GODDAMMIT!"

"Da...if that is what you think" Russia let out a loud bout of laughter. America let out a howl of frustration, looking moments away from tackling the other Nation.

"I find this kinda amusing" Texas said, from his spot across the room.

New York nodded. "I agree."

They exchanged looks.

Texas's face darkened. "Wanna say that again, fucker?" he growled. "I'll fuckin' end you!"

"Not if I get you first, you big old pile of shit!"

"Can we please leave now?" England begged. "While I still have a bit of my sanity left?"

...

**AN:**

**Aaaaaaaaaand another chapter done - now I have just one more to go!**

**Okay, so you know how I mentioned that one shot collection I'm planning to do soon? Well, for those of you who missed the announcement, I'm going to be doing a one shot series (xD) about the states. The seven from this story will be in it, as well as a number of other ones.**

**If you guys could give me suggestions for states you would like to see in that series, as well as ideas for their personalities, that would be great :D**

**The collection will probably be coming out after I finish my fic "Potter and the Perverts" (a HP/Hetalia x-over). I don't want to take on too much at once and soon, I will be putting out another fic (its a Hetalia one, so hope you guys will be willing to check it out! :D) so yeah...**

**...it shouldn't take too long though. And until then, I'll love to look at the suggestions you guys have for characters.**

**Also, tell me what you think of this chapter! I'll end this authors note now, before it gets too long xD**


	9. As Everything Draws to an End

A few weeks had passed since the World Conference, and things had begun to settle down. The Nation's hadn't forgotten about the States (they didn't think they would _ever_ be able to) nor had they even begun to accept them. However, they _did _know they existed...which was a start.

For some States, things had changed. For others (like New York and Texas) things were pretty much the same as before.

...

New York was writing in his diary. His pen flicked rapidly across the page, his expression changing just as quickly which each sentence he wrote. When he was done he sat back, proudly admiring his messy scribbles.

_Dear Diary,_

_Texas is going down._

_That damn Southerner thinks he's so good...thinks he's better than me...I'M NEW YORK! I'm the best State in this country and no one, especially not HIM, is going to get the better of me!_

_I'm awesome! I'm heroic! Texas is NOT!_

_The next time we meet, watch out Tex, because New York is coming for you! MY GUN WILL BE LOADED NEXT TIME!_

_And Dad won't be around either, so he can't ground me and take away my video games like the last time..._

_...NEW YORK RULES!_

...

Down in the South, Texas was doing exactly the same thing.

Furious noises slid through his gritted teeth as he dragged his pen across his diary, roughly scrawling words across it. His eyes skimmed across the page as he wrote.

_Dear Diary,_

_My fucking gun wasn't loaded. MY FUCKING GUN WASN'T LOADED! Why the fuck wasn't it loaded?! I swear I loaded it before my left the house!_

_Dammit, I was so close to putting a bullet through that damn Yankee's brain. So damn close...well next time, the bastard won't be so lucky. Next time, I'LL have the last laugh!_

_I suppose some good came out of that fucking meeting...I have a whole new bunch of potential victims to choose from. Like that England, for instance...what a pussy. He'll be un to knock around...and that French dude, too. Both of them are going DOWN!_

_Mary's going down too...but that's just because he's Mary and he sucks._

_I FUCKING HATE NEW YORK!_

_I am the best State EVER!_

Texas finished writing, stared at the page for a while, and then shut the diary closed and hid it under his bed.

...

Japan held the phone tightly against his ear, listening to the loud, cheery voice on the other end.

Hawaii's voice.

"So" the girl was saying, brightly. "If you come over next...Friday, we should be able to have that sleepover we planned!"

Japan smiled, slightly stiffly (he was still terrified of her). "That sounds nice, Hawaii-san" he said.

Hawaii giggled. "I know, right?" her pitched grew higher with excitement. "We can watch scary movies! I can't wait because the only person I ever had to watch them with was Daddy...and he always locked himself in his room half way through and cried so loudly that I could never hear the ending!"

Despite himself, Japan smiled ever so slightly. That sounded so typical of America.

"This will be so cool!" Hawaii squealed.

"Yes, Hawaii-san."

"And then we can get more ice cream!" Hawaii added.

"Of course, Hawaii-san." _'Anything to keep her happy' _Japan thought to himself.

"Hey Japan?" Hawaii said, suddenly.

"Yes, Hawaii-san?" Japan blinked, surprised by the sudden pause in her rambles.

"I love you!"

Japan couldn't help but smile at that; the girl may have been the child of the devil, but now that they had worked out their differences (...for the most part) there were moments when he could understand why America had mistook his daughter for being the perfect little angel for so long.

"...But if you ever forget to buy me ice cream again...I'll kill you."

The smile faded of Japan's face; he quickly took back all of his previous thoughts. She was the devils child; bargaining, attempting to forget the bad moments in favour of the good...it just didn't seem to work with her.

_'Think sunshine and rainbows...keep the fires of hell far away...'_

"I'll never be so stupid again" Japan told Hawaii, trying to keep his voice from trembling.

...

For Canada and Maryland, the meeting has changed things drastically for them. Finally, for once in their lives, they had a friend by their side.

Sure, both were practically invisible. And sure, they spent most of their time ranting about their problems...but in the end, that was what appealed most to either of them.

So yes, they were quite happy.

Currently they were walking through the streets of Canada, chatting cheerfully as they did.

"You know, this is really nice" Canada said, grinning at Maryland. "It's about time I had a friend that didn't think I was a figment of their imagination."

Maryland returned the grin. "It's just great to have someone who doesn't call me 'Mary.'"

The two grinned at each other for a moment, and then Maryland continued to talk.

"I don't know why no one ever see's you" he said. "You're pretty awesome...much better than half the assholes I know. Like Texas" he scowled, darkly.

"I don't see why Texas wants to shoot you so bad" Canada replied, shaking his head. "Your such a cool person."

Once again, they shared smiles.

"...You know" Maryland said, after a moment. "I wonder what happened when we got drunk...I can't remember a thing."

Canada shrugged. "Who knows?" he thought for a moment. "Probably not anything bad, though. I mean...I don't know about you, but I'm no England! I can handle my alcohol pretty well, if I do say so myself!"

Maryland laughed. "Yeah" he agreed. "Nevada's the one who can't handle his alcohol for shit in the family."

There was a momentary pause.

"...Cali keeps avoiding me though" Maryland said, suddenly.

Canada glanced up. "Hmm?"

"Yeah..." Maryland's brow furrowed slightly. "We had a family lunch over at Dad's house the other day and she refused to even be in the same room as me..." he suddenly looked vaguely disturbed. "...And for some weird reason she had a pair of my underwear that I apparently, 'left behind.'"

"Thats...weird" Canada muttered. "And disturbing."

Maryland nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

"There was this small Conference the other day" Canada said. "And Germany wouldn't even look at me. Whenever I spoke, he screamed at me to shut up...I mean, it's weird. Usually I say whatever I want and no one ever hears.

Maryland shrugged. "Doesn't matter; whatever happened, it's them, not us. Trust me - California's always the one causing trouble."

Canada nodded. "Yeah...I mean we would have remembered if we did something weird..."

Both of them shared laughs and dropped the topic.

After all, nothing had happened, right?

...

Germany had finally come to the conclusion that California wasn't bad at all.

Sure, at first, she had been terrifying and annoying, and all of the bad things in life that made you want to throw yourself out of the window of a two story building, while screaming hysterically...

...But when it wasn't directed towards him, it was actually pretty cool.

For instance, now that she was around, Italy was around a lot less. All he needed to do when he had lost what little patience he had with Italy, was ring up California and have her come over. After a bit of flirting with the other Nation (...if you could call California's methods 'flirting') Italy would go running for the hills, waving his white flag and screaming about how he was too innocent for this.

He seemed to have grasped a better understanding for these things, ever since California had sat him down and had a 'talk' with him (Italy had come out shaking and had woke up screaming from nightmares for days after).

Germany had been right all along; when utilized properly, California was the perfect weapon.

The thought of everything he could do with her was enough to make him want to cackle with glee.

...

All Nevada had gained from the meeting was a bad hang over...and a bunch of new friends to play strip poker with on Fridays.

...

No one would ever take him seriously anymore.

Alaska was the creepy one; the one who terrified all. The one who made children cry in their sleep. The one who stopped grown men dead in their tracks. The one who once made _Texas _shit himself.

Now, all of that - years of building up that terrifying image; years of pushing himself further and further to the top - was for nothing.

No one would ever take him seriously - not after _that_ meeting.

The phone rang; with an audible sigh, Alaska pulled himself up from his spot on his couch and walked over. He picked it up and held it to his ear.

He breathed heavily into the receiver.

"Lassie!" It was his sister, Hawaii.

Alaska breathed in response.

"I was wondering if you want to watch the new Barbie movie with me later?" Hawaii asked, cheerfully.

Alaska breathed harshly.

"No?" Hawaii sighed sadly. "That's too bad..." her voice perked up a moment later. "Well, we can always get ice cream!"

Alaska's breathing picked up.

"Well of _course _you can have mint!" Hawaii exclaimed. "I always keep some of my favourite brothers, favourite ice cream on hand!"

Another string of harsh breaths.

"Great!" Hawaii squealed excitedly. "I'll see you later - oh and Lassie...?"

Alaska breathed.

"You can stop that breathing stuff, it's not scary anymore." The phone hung up.

Alaska stared at the device for a moment; he then let out a loud, piercing scream and flung it against the wall, watching as it shattered into tiny bits.

There was a light tap on his shoulder; Alaska jumped and his eyes snapped to the side; America stood in the doorway, rubbing the back of his neck and looking awkward.

"Uh...knock, knock?" he laughed, weakly. "You know, this is becoming a recurring thing..."

Alaska scowled and breathed harder.

"So uh..." America coughed. "Can we talk? ...You know, now that I know you actually _can _talk..."

Alaska glared, darkly.

"Okay, okay!" America held his hands up, defensively. "You can continue breathing if you want!"

Alaska's glare reduced, ever so slightly.

America rubbed the back of his neck and stared at his son. "...Look, Alaska" he started. "Whatever happened yesterday, it's okay. You still terrify me and, more importantly, you're still my baby boy..."

Alaska stared at him.

"...And even more importantly than that, you still terrify me. So stop moping and hang out with your awesome daddy, hmm?"

There was no response.

America sighed. "I'll buy you a new moose."

Alaska cocked his head to the side, considering this.

"You don't need to feel insecure" America added. "You're still my most terrifying State...don't tell Texas I said that, though" he frowned and thought for a moment. "...Actually" he murmured. "You might be competeing with Hawaii...as it turns out, she's fucking terrifying. Did you know about that?"

Alaska gave his father a jerky little nod.

"...Huh" America frowned.

"So" America beamed. "What do you say? Wanna come with me? We can go out and search for a cool looking moose together and then kidnap it and bring it back here - and then we can get ice cream!"

Alaska breathed heavily

America stared at him blankly. "...I'm not Hawaii" he said, at last. "I don't understand any of that, you _know _that."

Alaska pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled one word onto it: MINT.

"Oh!" America shook his head. "Well why did you just say so? ...Actually, forget I said that...oh come on, don't start glaring again! I'll get you your ice cream, okay?!"

There was a momentary pause and then Alaska awkwardly slid his small hand into America's much larger one. He gave his father a long, blank look.

"Great!" America pulled him towards the direction of the door, chattering happily.

...

_'...He's really not so bad...' _Alaska thought, staring with unfocused eyes, at his father, who was babbling on about a bunch of random things which held no real meaning. _'I mean, looking at all those countries, imagine who I could have ended up with as a dad...'_

His mind brushed over a few of them; Prussia, Poland, France...he shuddered (inwardly of course; on the outside, he was the perfect little emotionless statue).

Yes. It definitely could have been worse.

Plus, whenever he managed to make America feel guilty about something, the Nation would buy him a ton of stuff to buy his love back. Like the new moose he was about to get...

..._And _America had a habit of bribing his kids to do his bidding, so that also equalled a ton of cool stuff.

Alaska listened to his father's rambles and inwardly smiled (not outwardly though - remember, emotionless statue...). He may not have been the most conventional father in the world but he was _his _father. That was what really mattered.

"This is going to be the best ever!" America beamed down at Alaska. "We'll eat ice cream, and try to snag a moose without getting killed, and then go see a movie -" America stopped and glanced at Alaska for a long moment before grinning widely. "I love you, do you know that?"

Alaska stared at him, blankly, breathing heavily.

_'I love you too, Dad.'_

_..._

The rest of the world was, to put it simply, horrified.

From what little they had seen of the Nations, they'd all come to the conclusion that those _things _didn't belong on this Earth. They shouldn't exist; they didn't _deserve _to.

Despite the horrors they had witnessed; despite the frustrations they had underwent with the seven States...what terrified them the most was the fact that they had _only_ met _seven._

Out there, somewhere, watching, waiting...there was another forty-three.

...

**AN:**

**...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaand that's it.**

**Meet The States is...done.**

**Finished.**

**Over.**

**I REALLY hope you enjoyed reading this! I sure enjoyed writing it...and I loved reading your responses to each chapter. You guys have all been amazing.**

**Now that the fic is done, please tell me what you thought of it, as a whole. In other words - REVIEW! :D :D :D **

**Also, if you enjoyed this fic, I have other Hetalia ones on my account. Two HP/Hetalia X-overs, two one shots as well as a story I recently posted ("Secrets Are Meant To Be Broken") involving the Nations being revealed to the world.**

**Check them out if you feel like it :D**

**Any way so...yes. This story is finished.**

***Sigh* I'm sure going to miss the States xD Well, they'll be back eventually! As I mentioned before, I'm planning on doing a one-shot series about the States sometime when I get around to it. That should be fun :D**

**Once again, you guys have been amazing. Thank you for all the amazing reviews and comments...:D**

**Bye! (for now xD)**


	10. AN

**AN:**

**Hey to everyone who read this story! I just wanted to inform all of you that I've just posted that new fic I mentioned I'd be working on - the oneshot series about the States. It's called 'Tales Of The 'United' States.' **

**Anyway yeah, I hope, if you decide to check it out, that you enjoy it :D**


End file.
